Remember?
by SparksStar39
Summary: When Katie Bell loses her memory after being cursed by the necklace, Fred is all too eager to help her remember. But what he tells her is far from the truth. FRATIE! FWKB Rated T Just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is pretty important, please read! I bumped Katie up a year, so she is now in seventh year with Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina. Leanne will still be one year younger than the rest of them. The time line is also a little screwy, even though I know that Katie doesn't get the cursed necklace for another year, but just work with me. Thanks everyone! (:**

Putting on the finishing touches to my hair for the day, I smiled at my reflection in the long mirror. Although I was wearing an older navy blue sweater and last winter's pea coat, I had thrown on a new pair of skinny jeans with my UGG boots that I had picked up over the holidays back home in muggle London. My mother insisted on taking me clothes shopping, saying that it was her Christmas present to me this year, and also claiming that we needed to spend more time together. I had complained to my mother and pleaded with her that I didn't need any new clothes, and tried to remind her how much I _detested _shopping. Unfortunately I lost that battle, but I was grateful to have gone on the little shopping trip after looking at myself in the mirror today.

I ran the brush through my long dark brown hair once more before slipping on some old torn black knit gloves. I smoothed out any wrinkles that might have been visible on my coat, and smiled.

_There! Perfect. Now off to find Leanne so we can go to Hogsmeade together. _

After throwing one last look at my reflection, I made my way down the stairs into Gryffindor common room. Scanning the room in search for Leanne I found two familiar faces: Fred and George. I felt a smile spread over my face and waved over to them. George was the first to see me, and waved back whilst elbowing Fred. Fred made a face at George, turned, and waved back to me. I skipped over to the twins to say my hellos.

"Fred, George." I nodded to them. They smiled down at me. "How are you two doing?"

George shrugged and Fred spoke. "Ello, love! Pretty good, but better now that you're here!" He gave me a wink, and I giggled in response.

"Yes, now that you're here Kates, we have a few questions for you—"

"—about our newest..." Fred looked me up and down once and his brow furrowed. "Where are you going?" He looked confused as to why I was wearing my winter coat in the common room.

I rocked back and forth on my feet. "Out to Hogsmeade with Leanne." Fred and George still looked at me confusedly. I scanned the room once more for my friend, but with no luck in spotting her. "Speaking of which, have you seen her around?"

Fred shook his head. I looked over to George who looked around the common room quickly before turning to me. "Nope, barely seen anyone all afternoon. But if we see her—"

"—you'll be the first to know." They grinned at me, and I smiled back at them.

"Great! Thanks you guys!" I beamed up at them. My head turned to the portrait hole to see some third years making their way inside. "You two want to come with us? I mean, it might be fun... We could go to Zonko's or something."

The twins exchanged a brief look between each other and shook their heads. "Sorry Kates. We'd love to—"

"—but we've got some... _Things _planned for some first year Slytherins."

"We'll catch ya later though!"

"Yeah! Meet us back here later, oh, around nine-ish?"

I nodded, and waved goodbye to the boys before stepping out of the portrait hole. Once I swung the Fat Lady's portrait back in place, I turned and bumped into someone. I stepped back a little and rubbed my forehead, giggling.

"Oops, sorry I didn't see you there—" I looked to see who I had bumped into and smiled. "Leanne! I've been looking all over the place for you!"

Leanne smiled warmly back at me and smoothed out her dark wavy hair. I was always jealous of Leanne's hair. For what reason I don't know, other than the fact that my hair could never hold a curl like hers did. My hair was pin straight, and I was lucky if Alicia and Angelina could get it to hold a curl. Thank Merlin for those holding spells they discovered two years ago.

"Sorry Katie, I was in the library finishing up my Charms essay." I internally groaned. I had forgotten all about that stupid thing that was due on Monday! Oh well, I'd just ask Fred and George for help later tonight. Surprisingly, both of the twins were excellent at Charms. They could easily be at the top of our class if they would bother to _try._

I shrugged and linked my arm with Leanne's. "No worries Leanne! Ready to go off to Hogsmeade for a little lunch?" I grinned over at my friend, and she just laughed.

"Of course! Let's go Kates!" And together Leanne and I skipped off to Hogsmeade through the snow, arm in arm.

…_..Later at Hogsmeade..._

Leanne and I stumbled out of Madame Puddifoot's together, clutching our stomach's and gasping for air in fits of laughter. "I-I can't believe that Ch-Cho Ch-Chang is on a date with _Marcus Flint_!" Leanne managed to gasp out. This made me shriek with laughter even harder. The two of us had gone into Madame Puddifoot's about half an hour ago to warm up for a moment when we spotted Cho and Flint on a date together. It was _repulsive._

"I _know_!" I laughed harder. "I mean, I know she likes boys, but _Marcus Flint_! Who would imagine that... _Princess Cho_!" Leanne joined in the laughter again, and we gasped for air like two fish out of water. We stumbled down the streets of Hogsmeade like two drunken fools.

"Oi! Katie, wanna go to the Three Broomsticks for a bite to eat? I'm hungry!"

I pondered that thought for a moment, but before I could speak I heard my stomach growl. Leanne and I laughed. "Alright then, I guess I'm hungry, too! Let's go!" Leanne giggled at my stomach, which continued to make its presence known until we stepped inside of the cozy little pub. Our noses were met with various scents of food, firewhiskey, butterbeer, and smoke. Leanne dragged me over to a table in the middle of the room. We took our seats and I rubbed my hands together to keep warm.

Leanne smiled at me and decided to go grab us something to drink. "Want some butterbeer?" I tore my eyes away from Harry Potter and his two friends before looking back up at Leanne.

"Um, actually, grab me some tea, would you?" I gave her a small smile, and Leanne retreated over to the bar to grab our drinks. I tapped my foot on the ground absentmindedly, playing with the holes in my gloves. I glanced around the room again, seeing some familiar faces of Hogwarts students. My gaze fell on Harry and his friends again—Ron and Hermione, I think they were—when he looked over to me and waved. I smiled, and gave a friendly wave back to them.

A moment later Leanne returned with our drinks in hand. She set my tea down in front of me, and took her seat across from me at the small wooden table. I thanked her, and took a small sip of the steaming tea. _Mmm, my favorite. Leanne always knew how much sugar I liked in my tea. _I looked up at Leanne through my lashes, and she was absentmindedly twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers, looking around the pub.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Leanne spoke up. "Katie?" She spoke quietly.

I looked up at her and set my half finished tea down. "Yeah, Leanne?"

She looked down at the table and kept twirling her hair in her fingers. "Do you think Cormac likes me?" She looked up at me timidly, biting her lip. I gave her a warm smile in return.

"Aw, Leanne, do you fancy him?" Her cheeks turned a bright pink and she looked down at her butterbeer, keeping silent. I took that as a yes.

I leaned back in my chair and took another sip of my tea before continuing. "Leanne, sweetie, I think that's really cute. He is a pretty cute guy." I giggled and Leanne joined in. She finally looked up at me.

"B-but do you think he likes me back?" She spoke softly now, and I couldn't help but think that she looked like a little mouse. I gave her a big smile.

"Well, _I _don't know, but I bet Fred and George might." She giggled and took a sip from her butterbeer. "I'll ask them for you, alright? And don't worry, they won't even know it's you that's asking about him." She smiled thankfully over to me. I smiled warmly back at her, and looked down at my teacup. Realizing how much tea I drank, it hit me with how badly I needed to go to the bathroom.

I stood up and stretched. "Well, nature calls." Leanne giggled and rolled her eyes at me. "Care to join me?"

Leanne glanced around the Three Broomsticks, but her gaze fell on none other than Cormac McLaggen and his group of friends. I saw Leanne blush and give a small smile. I laughed, and she blushed deeper. "Um, that's alright. I'll just wait here, okay?" I rolled my eyes at Leanne, and walked off to the bathrooms. I waved to a couple of seventh year Ravenclaws that I was friendly with, and turned the corner.

I pushed open the large wooden door with _'Witches' _inscribed on the front of it, and stepped into the small ladies room.

After attending to nature's business, I walked over to the sinks and began to wash my hands. I dried them off quickly, and I noticed something sitting in the corner near a potted plant. I walked over to it curiously and I noticed that it was a small brown package. I scooped it up, and saw that something was written on the brown paper.

_'Dumbledore'_

How odd. Who would leave—or forget—a package for Dumbledore in the ladies room at the Three Broomsticks? Curiosity was tugging at my insides, and I was tempted to open the brown package to reveal what was inside. My hand was nearly an inch away from the loosely wrapped package's corners, but I bit my lip and pulled my hand away. "No..." I murmured. If this was for Professor Dumbledore, then I would give it to him. Obviously whoever wanted to give it to him wanted it to be kept a secret. I would respect the privacy of the package, and I would deliver it to our headmaster once Leanne and I arrived back at Hogwarts. I silently vowed to myself that no one would get in the way of this little mission, and that this small brown package would get to Dumbledore just like how I found it. No matter what.

I smiled at myself and made my way back to Leanne at our table. She was staring at Cormac, and would blush furiously every time he would look her way. I giggled, and she looked over to me. She smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown when she saw the package I was holding.

"What's that?" She looked up at me, a frown still on her face.

I shrugged. "Not sure really. It's just got Dumbledore's name on it, so I'm going to bring it back to him. Found it in the bathroom."

Leanne looked at the package strangely. "Katie, you should just go put that back where you found it. I don't know about this."

I waved my hand in the air, pushing it off as if it were nothing. "Oh Leanne, you worry too much. I'm just going to bring it back to Dumbledore. Let's go." I threw some money down on the table for Madam Rosmerta, and Leanne got up to join her. Together we walked out of the pub into the cold, snowy winter day.

Leanne and I walked silently through the streets of Hogsmeade until she spoke up. "Katie, I think you should just put that package down. What if someone's looking for it?" I rolled my eyes at Leanne. She was being ridiculous. Whoever this belonged to wanted to give it to Dumbledore, and I was just helping them get it to him. She was making this into such a big deal.

"Leanne, honestly. Give it a rest. I'm just helping Dumbledore out. Obviously whoever this belongs to wants to give it to him." I spat icily at her. She glared at me.

"Katie, come on, don't be ridiculous—" She made a grab for the package, but I clutched it harder and turned away from her prying hands. I wouldn't let anything happen to this package. For Dumbledore!

"Leanne, stop, I—" My voice was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream. I realized it was my own. When Leanne tried to reach for the package, it ripped, and somehow the contact with it caused my whole body to feel like a thousand knives were being shoved into it.

I felt my body being lifted into the air. Snow ripped around me, and I continued to scream and cry in pain. _What the hell is wrong with me!_

I felt the hot tears roll down my wind-burned face. I faintly heard Leanne shout up at me, worriedly. _"Katie! Katie, what's happening? Someone _help _us!" _Leanne sounded as if she were crying, but I was too absorbed in my pain to take the time to check if I was right.

I felt my body spin uncontrollably in the air, the snow and wind whipping at my face. The hot tears running down my face stung, and my whole body ached. I let out another scream, and I felt as if I had stopped spinning. The pain throughout my whole body tightened one last time, and I felt as if I were on fire suddenly.

_This is impossible! How am I up here! _As soon as those thoughts slipped their way into my head, I regretted them instantly. My whole body felt as if it turned to a block of ice, and it felt numb to the wind whipping around me. I faintly heard voices shouting out my name in the distance, but I couldn't look to see whose they belonged to.

As if someone had flicked the switch for gravity back on, my body fell from the air and landed in the snow. I landed with a thud, and the snow stung my aching body. It still hurt more than anything to try to move, so I tried to sit as still as I could. This seemed to lock my body up, and my lungs gasped for air. Tears still continued to stream down my face, but I noticed I had stopped screaming.

The last thing I remember is seeing Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hagrid and Leanne over me before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

…_..Some time later in the Hospital Wing..._

I moaned in pain, laying still in a warm bed. My eyes were still closed, but I felt like I had been here before. I achingly opened my eyes, and was met with the brightness of what appeared to be a hospital. I tried to speak, but my voice sounded hoarse and broken.

My eyes scanned the large room, and I seemed to be the only one in here. The rest of the beds were empty, and no one was in sight. I tried to sit up, but groaned and my sore body fell back into the soft pillows. _Where am I? _I took another look around. _Well, it looks like I'm in a hospital. _Another thought hit me. _What happened to me? _I searched my brain for any memory as to why my body hurt so badly, but I came up blank.

Suddenly I heard the clicking of feet on the hard floor. They sounded as if they were coming closer. I craned my neck at the noise, trying to see someone I recognized. A round, happy face met my own. She was a larger woman, and appeared to be somewhere in her mid thirties, maybe even forties. I felt like I should know who this was, but my mind came up blank once again. She was wearing lime green robes, and had a smile stuck on her face.

"Oh, dearie me, you're awake! How are you doing Miss—" She glanced down at her clipboard quickly before continuing. "—Miss Bell?" Miss Bell? Was she speaking to me?

It took me a moment before finding my voice. It was soft and hoarse, but I was persistent to find out more of why I am in this place. "E-E-Excuse me, but who i-is 'Miss Bell'?" This woman looked at me confusedly for a moment before I continued to speak. "And why am I-I h-here?" I cleared my throat at the end of this, but it was dry and it hurt to do this. I made a mental note to ask for something to drink after I was done questioning this woman.

She smiled warmly at me for a moment, and finally spoke. "Why, sweetie, _you're _Miss Bell!" I felt the surprise spread onto my face, and I imagined that my eyebrows must be raised in shock. "And you're here due to a—" Another glance down at her clipboard. "—an incident with the _Imperius Curse._" She clicked her tongue a few times before continuing. She shook her head and smiled apologetically at me. "Poor dear. You were lucky though, or so they tell me." I rose another eyebrow at this woman. What was she talking about? "You weren't seriously harmed, but it looks like you have a tad bit of memory loss..." She scribbled something down in her clipboard. "Anyways, I was just here to see how you're doing, dear. There's some visitors here to see you, but you're in no condition to—"

My head spun and I shot my hand out at her, trying to get her to stay. "N-no! _Please, _let them c-come!" I looked at her pleadingly for a moment. She seemed to think this over for a minute in her head before looking back at me. "_Please._" I croaked out. She glanced across the room, then back to me.

The woman sighed. "Well, alright. _But just this once, _understand Miss Bell?" I nodded my head quickly to show that I understood, even though my body screamed back in pain. The woman walked away, and I sat in my bed patiently for my visitors.

A minute later, two identical faces came into view. Who were these two men? I knew them? This nurse must be mistaken, surely I had no idea who these two were.

A tall red-headed man came to stand on one side of my bed, and his twin on the other side.

"Alright! See that, Gred, she's awake!" One of the men spoke. He wore a huge grin on his face. I scrunched my face together, trying to recall how I knew these two men. The other man looked excitedly down at me before speaking.

"Aye, Forge, I see that! How's our little Sleeping Beauty, eh Kates?" My head snapped up, realizing that he must be addressing me. _Kates? _Surely that couldn't be my name. I was at a loss for words at what my name _must _be, but something told me it wasn't 'Kates'. I continued to stare at the tall man covered in freckles for a moment before it clicked together. _Ah, a nickname._

The two identical men shared a worried glance between each other, but smiled down at me nevertheless.

"Um, h-hello." Damn this raspy voice. The two redheads broke out in laughter. Just then, the nurse came back in.

"Oh, stop laughing at the poor girl!" She shot me an apologetic look and gave them each a glare. I smiled up at her, a little afraid of this whole situation. I felt horrible for not knowing who these two men were, but I pushed that aside when the nurse spoke. "I tell ya, Miss. These two here are _very _persistent!" She nodded her head at the men on either side of me. "They're over here two, _three _times a day, never shutting up about you!" She grinned down at me. "They must love you very much!" I felt my face flush and the identical men broke out in laughter once again. I scowled in my bed.

The nurse turned to leave, muttering something incomprehensible under her breath. I turned my head to look questioningly at my visitors. Surely they could help me out with my name, and why I'm here under the... Imperio Curse?

"Um, excuse me." I spoke softly, my voice still raspy. Two identical faces snapped over to me at hearing my voice. "C-could one of you tell me why I'm in here?" I tried sitting up, but failed and gave up. "Or, could one of you at least tell me who I am? Or who _you _are?" I finished with a small smile, and I looked up to see two worried faces staring down at me.

"George, why don't you tell her." The one who spoke sat down, and I looked over to the one known as George expectantly. He sighed, crossed his arms, and explained to me what happened. Bits of this memory flashed in and out of my mind, but it happened so fast I could barely remember what happened at all.

_I saw snow, and a girl walking beside me. I couldn't remember her name, but her face was familiar. _

_Suddenly, I was angry, and I was flung up into the cold air. I was crying, and I was hurt._

_I heard shouts, and I fell down. My body hurt so very much. _

_I was lifted off of the cold ground and I saw a large man with a huge, scraggly untidy beard carrying me. I knew this man, but his name escaped me. _

"So that's why I'm here? Be-because of a _necklace_?" I looked up at the standing twin, George, and he nodded. I looked over to his brother, who sat there watching me worriedly. His name was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't remember it. Damn it.

The sitting man spoke. "Yup, and that's why we've been waiting for you to wake up for the past week." I was asleep for a _week_? Bloody hell!

His brother, George, spoke. "Fred here has been worried sick about you Kates." He gestured to the sitting twin. Fred! I knew I remembered him! The one sitting, Fred, seemed to blush, but hung his head so I couldn't see. I looked over to George. "So have I," He said quickly. "and that's why we're so happy to see you awake." I gave him a warm smile, and looked over to Fred. His head was still turned down, probably from embarrassment.

"F-Fred?" I spoke softly, my voice still a little shaky. His head shot up and he gave me a great big smile.

"Katie?" Ah, so that must be my name. I smiled and nodded. He seemed to visibly relax, and he let out a sigh. "Katie, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say my name." His face seemed so much happier than when they'd first arrived earlier. I turned my head to George, who was looking at his brother.

"George?" I rasped out. His head shot over to look at me, and a grin broke out on his face.

"Kates! I—_We've _missed you!" I grinned back up at him, and my heart swelled as I looked at the two brothers. I missed them too, even though I only knew their names.

"I-I've missed you two, too." I smiled and they laughed.

"So you remember?" George spoke this time. I nodded at them.

"You're Fred," I looked to Fred happily, who nodded eagerly in response. "and you're George." I smiled over at Fred's brother.

"And?" They spoke together, eagerness painted on their faces.

"And..." Shit, what was I supposed to say now? "And, would you mind telling me how I know you?"

George groaned, and Fred's head fell into his hands. I blushed, embarrassed that I didn't know these two. I just felt so _happy _around them. It was a shame I couldn't remember them. They were awfully good-looking...

George shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced at Fred. "I'm going to go fill Mum and Dad in... You gonna be okay with her?" He tilted his head at me, and I flushed again, embarrassed that I seemed to be a liability.

Fred looked at his brother and gave a swift nod. He straightened up in his chair. "Of course." George gave his brother a long hard look, but nodded anyways. He turned to me.

"Kates," I nodded up at him, but not after glancing over to Fred, who still had a worried look whenever his eyes met mine. "I'm going to be gone for a little while," My lip quivered and I became very sad. He was _leaving_? He spoke even quicker now. "but _Fred _here is going to stay with you, okay?" I nodded my head at him. "I'll be back." And with that, George was gone.

Fred and I sat in silence for a moment before I spoke up. He had his head in his hands again, and I felt very sad for him. Was I the one making him upset?

"Fred?" I spoke softly, my voice not even shaking.

He looked up slowly to me. "Yes, love?" My stomach did a weird flip when he said that word. _'Love'..._ How odd. Surely I must know this man!

I was suddenly embarrassed to ask. "How..." He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. "how do I know you?" I hung my head in embarrassment, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Stupid Katie, now I was _crying_!

I heard his chair squeak against the floor, and suddenly his face was mere inches from mine. He cupped his hands gently around my face, and he tilted my head to look at him. I sniffled, and his eyes looked very sad. _Great, now I really have gone and made him sad._

"Oh, don't cry, Kates." He wiped the tear on my cheek away with his thumb. My heart broke to see him this sad. I felt even worse to know that I was the one to make him this way.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered. I felt horrible. Guilty, even.

He let go of my face and sat down on the hospital bed. "Don't be sorry, Katie. This isn't your fault." He spoke sternly, and his tone left no room for argument. I simply nodded, and he gave me a small smile.

"So," He spoke after some time. "you really don't _remember _Georgie and I?" I shook my head sadly.

"How do I know you, Fred?" I looked up at him, and he seemed to think over his answer for a moment. I saw a flash in his eyes for the briefest of moments, but I pushed it aside. I needed an answer.

"Well," Fred drawled out slowly. I waited, looking at him anxiously. I was determined to know how I knew Fred and George. "you see, George is my brother." I nodded my head at this. I may not remember _how _I knew them, but it didn't take an idiot to figure out that they were brothers. "And, I'm..." He pondered this for a moment in his head. The suspense is killing me. Waiting for him to answer, I sat there stupidly, staring at his face. His hair _was _kind of a pretty color, and his eyes were a nice brown. Not gross, like some brown eyes could be—like mine, I thought—but a nice, almost _golden _brown. "I'm your boyfriend." My heart flew up to my throat, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. _What?_


	3. Chapter 3

My mind seemed to be working at a hundred miles per hour when he said those three little words. They hung around in my head lazily, and I tried to speak, but found no words.

Fred was... my _boyfriend? _Seriously?

I continued to stare at my boyfriend for a while longer. He stared back at me, never breaking the gaze. My eyes searched his in hopes of trying to remember more about my relationship with him, but I came up blank once again. Fred looked back at me, worry written all over his face. I tried harder to remember, but instead I felt another tear roll down my face at my lack of memories. I was pathetic. How could I not even remember my own boyfriend?

Seeing me cry once again, Fred leaned in to wipe the tears from my face, and enveloped me in a tight hug. I gripped back tightly, trying to remember my life before the accident. I leaned my head on his shoulder and buried my face in the crook of his neck. Neither of us spoke, and for once, I was grateful for the lack of conversation. I sniffled against his neck, and he pulled away enough from our embrace to look at my crying face. He just looked so _sad, _and so worried, too. This started up the tears again. I must be a horrible person to not remember him and what we had together.

"Don't cry, love." Fred continued to wipe the tears away from my face, shushing away the sadness. He was such a sweet man, and he obviously cared so much about me. This made me feel down right rotten, and I blinked back more tears. "Shh, shh. It's okay, you'll remember eventually. And until then," He gave me a smile at this. "you can just be my Katie." He gave me a goofy smile, and I couldn't help but to laugh. He was being too kind to me—I didn't deserve him.

"B-but," I sputtered out hoarsely. Damn my voice failing on me today. "how could I n-not re-remember you?" His eyes darted around for an answer, and after a moment his eyes locked onto mine.

"Don't worry about it, Kates. You'll remember... Eventually." I smiled warmly at him and nodded, wiping away the last of my tears. He gave a smile back in return, and our heads turned to the sound of footsteps coming our way. By the sound of it, there appeared to be more than one pair of them too.

As quickly as the noise came there were three faces in front of me now—two of them I couldn't match names to at first. My brow furrowed as I racked my brain for their names.

There was a woman who was slightly rounded and appeared to be middle aged. She had a kind smile planted on her face, and her eyes were bright and full of life. Her hair was the same color as Fred and George's—maybe not as bright and shiny, but still red nonetheless.

Suddenly, a name to match her face popped into my head. "Mrs. Weasley?" I squeaked out hopefully. Her face instantly lit up and she broke out into a great big smile.

"Katie, dear!" She squealed excitedly. "You _remember_!" She half ran half leapt over to me on the bed and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. I hugged back just as fiercely, excited that I was getting better at remembering names.

After a brief hug, Mrs. Weasley pulled back, smiling ear to ear down at me. She beamed over to Fred and George who just laughed at her excitement.

I then looked over to the middle aged man who was standing quietly at the foot of my bed, a small smile on his face. His hands were in his pockets, and his hair matched the boys' yet again. "M-Mr. Weasley?" Again I was met with a happy smile and he walked over to give me a hug. He pulled away after a few seconds and gave a low chuckle.

"Ah, so you _do _remember, sweetie." Another warm smile. I gave him one of the most sincere smiles I could pull up at the time. I was just so happy to _remember._

George had one arm slung lazily around Mrs. Weasley's shoulders, and they smiled down at me. Mr. Weasley stood next to his wife and shoved his hands back into his pockets. I looked over to Fred who stood next to me, one hand playing absentmindedly with a piece of my hair. I beamed up at him, and he gave me a small smile back in return.

I glanced over at George who had an eyebrow raised at his brother in curiosity. I looked over to Fred who gave him a hard look, but George seemed to ignore it. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at Fred strangely, but kept their mouths shut.

"Fred, how were you and Katie while I was gone?" George's eyes seemed to sparkle even brighter with an unspoken secret dancing in them. He wore a mischievous smile on his face.

Fred just made a face at his brother, but smiled. "Why, whatever do you mean _brother_?" They were behaving strangely, and I wanted to know why. I felt as if I was missing out on some great big joke.

George's eyes still danced with words unspoken. I looked up to Fred with pleading eyes, signaling to him that I wanted—no, _needed _to know what was going on, but he just sat down next to me. His hand stopped playing with my hair, and snaked its way into my own hand, our fingers lacing together. I smiled at this. Surely I had done this a million times before. After all, we _were _dating. This was a common thing for boyfriend and girlfriend to do, but it still made my stomach flip at the contact.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at our entwined hands curiously, and shot a strange, questioning look at Fred. He ignored it and kept his eyes locked on George's.

George smiled wickedly again, and his gaze fell on our hands locked together. "Oh, I think you know _exactly _what I mean, _brother_." George seemed to be holding back laughter, and his eyes still danced. I felt my brows furrow at this. What was so funny, and why was everyone acting so strangely?

Mrs. Weasley spoke up this time. "Yes, dear, why are you holding Katie's hand?" This confused me greatly. Why wouldn't I be holding my boyfriend's hand? Did we have some sort of fight before I was hospitalized? I shook that idea off quickly. Surely Fred would have told me something like that. He wouldn't lie to me.

Fred blinked a few times, and seemed at a loss for words. I cut into the conversation, saving him from answering. "George, stop playing around. You know that Fred is my boyfriend." I spoke this lightly, but firmly nonetheless. I stated it as if it were a fact that should already be known. George was just being ridiculous.

Suddenly he broke out in laughter, and I looked up worriedly at Fred. His ears were a bright pink, and he glared at his laughing brother. My eyes shot over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for support, but they joined in on the laughter too. Why was this so amusing to them? I didn't find anything in this situation funny at all. Mr. Weasley shook his head and finally spoke. "Alright, George that's enough." He shot a look between Fred and George before continuing. George's laughter died down quite a bit at that.

Mrs. Weasley piped in after her husband. "Fred, we best be leaving soon." She glanced over to me briefly, but then looked at Fred sternly. He nodded, and I sat there on the bed looking like a child lost among a conversation between adults.

I squeezed Fred's hand and looked up at him, pleading silently with my eyes. "Don't go." I spoke in a rush, afraid to be left alone in this unfamiliar place. Fred glanced at the others and looked back down at me.

"Katie, love—" I heard George cough, trying to hide his laughter. Fred shot him an evil look before continuing. "—you know I don't _want _to leave, but I must." My lip quivered, and I blinked back tears, not wanting to cry in front of my visitors.

George came over to me and threw his arm lazily around my shoulder. He shot Fred a bemused expression before speaking to me. "Kates, babe, listen. I'll bring your—" Another mischievous smile. "—_boyfriend _back here bright and early. You won't even notice he's gone, _trust me_." I nodded slowly and leaned my head against Fred. George sniggered and Mrs. Weasley hit him in the arm softly to shush him up.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and Mrs. Weasley rose to follow him. She gave me a warm smile and waved. "Goodbye, Katie dear. And be sure to get your rest." Her eyes flicked to Fred for a moment, and then back to mine. I nodded and smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." And I really meant it. I was so thankful to have remembered at least half of the people's names in the room.

She nodded and Mr. Weasley wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "No dearie, thank _you._" Another look at Fred. "Take care!" And with that, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the room, leaving Fred, George and I alone.

The three of us sat in silence for a moment, none of us really knowing what to say. George was shifting his weight from foot to foot, looking down at the floor, and Fred still held my hand, shooting his brother looks from time to time. I sat there on the bed glancing between the two of them for about ten minutes before George spoke up.

George glanced down at his watch and stopped rocking back and forth, looking at Fred and I's entwined hands. I blushed a little at this, but still kept my hand in Fred's. He cleared his throat, and Fred looked up at him. "Well, I guess we should be off now, Fred." He tore his eyes away from our interlocked fingers and up to meet Fred's gaze. "It's getting late."

I looked up at Fred and gave him a small smile. He looked down at me and nodded at his brother. "Right. Well, we'll be back, Katie Kates." I giggled at the nickname and he gave me a goofy grin. He unlocked our hands and kissed me on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow." He spoke softly and I nodded my head sadly.

"You promise?" What if he forgot about me? Who would want a girlfriend that couldn't even remember her own boyfriend? Surely Fred could do better.

"Of course I do." Another goofy grin. "Why would I lie to you?"

I heard George snort, and I could have sworn I saw him roll his eyes. Fred shot him a menacing glare, but turned back to me and smiled. "Get some rest now, I'll be over bright and early."

I smiled. "Alright, I will." I looked over to George who now had his arms crossed across his chest and had one eyebrow raised at his twin. "George," He looked over to me and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, too?" George smiled warmly at me and nodded his head.

"Of course you will, Kates. You couldn't keep me away from here if you payed me!" I giggled, and George came over to give me a peck on the cheek. "Get some rest now. The sooner you're better the sooner you can come back to Hogwarts." Oh, that's right. Hogwarts. School. Slowly but surely things were coming back to me in pieces.

I nodded my head up at George, feeling proud at my accomplishment. "I _remember_!" George laughed, and Fred joined in, giving me one last peck on my forehead before getting up.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Katie!" And with one final wave, the twins had left me alone in the hospital room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next three days in the hospital weren't as bad as I had originally thought they would be. Fred came to visit me every day, and George would pop in from time to time, often bringing me little treats and sweets to cheer me up.

The second day after I had woken up I had a lot of visitors come in to see me. Amazingly I recognized almost all of them, and I even managed to remember almost half of their names. I also noticed that the majority of my visitors and old friends would sneak in a strange look at Fred whenever they saw us holding hands or anything, but none of them had said anything about it, so I brushed it off. It was a busy and somewhat stressful day, trying to remember my old life and get my memory back. I was a little stressed out, but Fred was by my side the whole time. He told me he would stay by me for as long as I needed him, and I had told him that I would always need him. He smiled and laughed at this, and it made me happy.

Fred's mood had improved somewhat from my first day of being awake after the accident. He seemed a significant deal happier, and overall seemed to be in a better mood. However, once in a while I would sneak a glance in at him, and he would look away from me, worry still written a little on his face. On the third day I decided to confront him about this. I was tired of my boyfriend seeming so sad.

"Fred?" I spoke to him quietly, afraid to disturb him. All this morning he seemed to be quiet and reserved, often looking out at the hospital room aimlessly.

Fred slowly turned his head of bright red hair towards me. A smile crept onto his freckled covered face. "Yes, love?"

I suddenly felt very nervous about asking him. What if he got mad at me? I knew that deep down I could trust Fred, and I knew that I could tell him anything, but my lack of memory scared me. I didn't know if he had a temper, or how he would react. I found the words spilling out of my mouth quickly. "Why have you been so worried lately? You've been acting weird the past few days..." I blushed and looked down at my hands, away from his face.

He didn't speak for quite some time. Gathering up all of my courage, I looked up to him. His eyes looked so sad and worried, but he smiled at me warmly. After another long moment, Fred sighed. "Honestly, I'm just worried about your memory."

My heart sunk a little in my chest. He didn't want me to get my memory back? Does he favor this new me, over the me I used to be before the accident? I felt tears come to my eyes, but I swallowed and blinked them back. He seemed to notice my unshed tears, and he took my hands in his almost immediately. I found the strength to speak my worries to him. "Y-you don't want me to remember?" I looked up at him through my lashes. He looked so sad, and I mistook that as him looking guilty, and I thought I was right. He didn't want me to get my memory back after all. "Why?" My voice was barely above a whisper, and it took everything I had to keep looking at him and to keep from crying.

He spoke slowly and softly to me, never breaking eye contact. "Katie darling, I'm not worried about that. I'm worried that when you _do _get your memory back, you'll be upset with me." He spoke the last sentence with his head hung low. This confused me greatly. Why would I be upset with him when I got my memory back? Did we have a fight before I was attacked by the necklace?

"Why?" Curiosity was biting at my insides. I needed to know.

Fred still hung his head, not looking at me. "Fred," I spoke firmly. "Look at me, Fred."

He slowly brought his head up to look at me, and sighed. My brow furrowed. "Why would I be mad at you?"

He looked at a loss for words for a moment before speaking. "Well, Katie, there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." This was it. This is what's been bothering my Fred for the past few days.

"Well then, what is it?"

He pursed his lips, but spoke. "Um, well, I..." He gave me a lob-sided smile. "George and I aren't really _in school _anymore." He laughed nervously at the end of speaking, and I rose an eyebrow at him. Why did I feel like that's not what he was going to say? I pushed back my suspicions though, and focused on the news he had just given me.

"What do you mean you're _not in school anymore_?" This upset me a great deal, and I didn't know why. Suddenly realization dawned on me, and it all made sense. I remembered our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Umbridge. Things were weird back at Hogwarts, but I wasn't too worried about our new teacher because I knew that Dumbledore would have kept her in line.

He looked at me nervously and let go of my hands. Instead, he got up from his chair and sat down on the bed to face me. I scooched my legs over a bit to make room for him. "Well, you see, George and I got in some trouble back and Hogwarts..." He looked up at me, wondering whether to continue or not. I rose a brow at him and crossed my arms. He gulped slightly and smiled nervously. "Well, we just sort of up and left. He-he."

This made me furious. How could he be so _stupid_? You can't just drop out of school like that! We were nearly done with our final year at Hogwarts! What would I do when I had to go back, without Fred there? A new idea crept into my head, and I calmed a great deal.

I smiled big at him and unfolded my arms. "Alright then."

He looked confused at my reaction. Obviously he wasn't so used to me controlling my temper. "What?" Poor Fred looked so lost.

"I said, _alright then._ If you're not going back to Hogwarts, then neither am I." Earlier in the day the nurse had stopped in with my breakfast and told me that if I continued to heal this swiftly then I could go back home in a week, or even a few days. I knew that I couldn't go back home, because I _had no home_. My parents were killed two years ago by a group of Death Eaters, and every summer I would spend weeks at a time with the Weasleys, Angelina, or Alicia at their houses. I had enough money in my bank to get a place on my own so that I wouldn't have to bother my friend's with my dropping out of school and all.

Fred seemed furious at this proclamation of mine. "Yes, Katie, you _are _going back."

I crossed my arms and glared at him. Why was he being ridiculous? "Oh, so it's okay for _you _and _George _to drop out, but not me? _Why_?"

He rolled his eyes at my childish behavior and I scowled at him. "Honestly, Kates, I'm not going to be responsible for you throwing away your education. You're going back to Hogwarts."

"No, I'm _not_." I huffed. I would win this.

"Yes, you _are, _Katie. Now stop it."

My glare deepened at him, and I sat up in bed. "No, Fred, I'm not. Now drop it."

He sighed and looked at me frustratedly. "Katie, why do you have to be so _stubborn_?"

"I could ask you the same thing, _Fred_."

We sat in silence for a few seconds, Fred looking angry and me glaring daggers at him. Finally he broke the silence. "Well then, _if _you _were _to not go back, where would you live? What would you do for money, hm?"

I rolled my eyes at him. He couldn't convince me to not go back, for I had already made my mind up. As long as Fred wasn't going back, then neither was I.

"Simple. I go out and find a flat, get a job, and _bam_! I don't have to go back to school, and we could see each other all the time!" I tried to smile at him, trying to alleviate some of the tension in the air, but he still looked very upset.

"Katie, you can't just live on your own. You're barely even seventeen—"

"—so you're saying I can't handle myself then?" I spat icily. He put his head in his hands for a brief moment before looking at me and continuing.

"That's _not _what I was saying, Katie. I—"

"—Forget it, Fred. You honestly think I can't take care of myself. Just because of that _bloody _necklace—"

He stood up, angry now. "—Stop putting words in my mouth! I _never _said that! All I was _trying _to say was—"

Because I'm, well, _me, _I tend to cry when I'm angry. For some odd reason my tear ducts are connected to my being angry. So naturally, I started to tear up. "Whatever, Fred. You obviously think I'm some useless, pathetic little girl that can't handle being on her own, so why don't you just drop it." I glared at him through my tears and crossed my arms again. "I'm just sorry you've had to take care of such a _stupid little girl _these past few days. Sorry I wasted your time." I know I was being unfair and all, but I knew that's whats been bothering him these past few days. I just finally had the courage to voice it now.

Fred turned slowly to me, looking furious. I felt a little scared from him, but I would never show it. I was to stubborn to apologize for what I had said, and too proud to admit that I might have been wrong. Fred was glaring down at me, and he was seething. "If that's what you think, Katie—" He spoke slowly and menacingly, drawing out each word. I felt hot tears on my cheeks, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. "—then you are _so _wrong." He grabbed his coat off of the chair and walked out of the room without even a glance behind him.

I glared at his retreating figure, crying even harder. What had I done?


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I had woken up feeling down right miserable. I had cried myself to sleep, feeling horrible after the fight Fred and I had. My stomach felt uneasy, and I didn't feel like eating, but the nurses did not listen, and I was forced into dinner despite my complaints. I assumed that my eyes were red and puffy and that I looked like a wreck, but I didn't care.

I lay in bed, moping, looking around the deserted hospital room. No one had come to see me yet today, and I knew that no one probably would. I knew that Fred would be too stubborn to come and set things straight with me. That is, if he wanted to. For all I knew, I had scared him off and made him not want to see me any longer.

And honestly, I didn't blame him. Who would want a girlfriend like me anyways? I was useless, and all I was good for would be to kill time, laying here in St. Mungo's hospital, rotting away. I could barely remember anything about my life before the necklace, and that scared me most. I had no idea what people thought of me, and I barely knew anyone outside of the Weasleys, and a few of my old Hogwarts friends that had come to visit two days ago. I was pathetic, I knew that now. I couldn't hold it against Fred—or anyone for that matter—if they didn't want to see me anymore.

The sound of footsteps broke me out of my depressing thoughts, and I felt myself feel hope that maybe Fred was going to be the bigger person and come to apologize for our fight. I sat up in bed a little, tried to fix my hair and I put on the best smile I could, waiting for him to walk through those doors. My gaze flicked to the turning handle, and they flew up to meet a head of bright red hair.

My heart sang, and I felt myself brighten up. He had come after all! I was about to speak when I realized that it was George who was walking towards me now—not Fred. My heart sunk heavily and my hopes came crashing down. I could feel my smile disappear, but I quickly threw it back on. Just because he wasn't Fred didn't mean I shouldn't be happy to see George; that wasn't fair. For all I knew, George had no idea about Fred and I's fight last night.

George grinned when he saw me smiling back at him, and he waved. "Morning, Kates!" He pulled a chair over to my bed and sat down. "Not who you were expecting?" He smirked.

I scowled and turned my head away from him somewhat. "No. I wasn't expecting anyone, George." I heard him laugh, and I couldn't help but let a small smile creep on my face. I turned to the still laughing George and rolled my eyes at him.

"Right, and I _don't _have a twin brother who you're _not _fighting with." He rolled his eyes and smirked at me. I glared back at him.

I glared at George and recrossed my arms. I sunk back in my pillows, and he laughed. "What?" He looked extremely amused at my expression. "Just trying to diffuse the tension..."

He smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes. "Look, George, if you came here just to annoy me, then congratulations. You succeeded."

George let out a hearty laugh and pretended to check off something on an invisible clipboard. "Right, now that I've accomplished _that _today, off to my next task." I sat there staring at him, completely unamused. He looked over to me nervously for a moment before letting out a weary laugh. "Right, so I actually _did _come here for a reason, Kates."

I cocked an eyebrow at this, signaling for him to continue. He caught on and spoke. "Well, it's actually about my less attractive, less humorous brother." My throat tightened at the mention of Fred, and I immediately felt guilty about last night. I assumed that Fred had made a big deal about it, telling his whole family that he was tired of me. I sighed sadly, knowing that he probably sent George here to break it off with me.

"Alright, go on. I think I know what's coming." George stared at me bewildered for a moment, but spoke anyways.

"I doubt that, Kates." He glanced warily back at the closed hospital room's doors, but smiled back at me. "Well, you see, I wanted to talk to you about Fred." My throat tightened further at the mention of Fred, and I swallowed back tears. I nodded my head at him, wanting to hear what George had to say.

"Well, you see, I don't know for _certain _what's happened, but he came back to our flat real upset yesterday." Their flat? Since when did they move out on their own? I pushed that thought aside, figuring that I knew about this before my accident. George noticed my brief show of confusion, and decided to fill me in. "Oh, so you don't know... Well Freddie and I decided to buy our own place about a week ago, after we up and left—" He saw the understanding on my face. "—well, you know all about that I'm sure, so I won't bore you with the details. Anyways Kates, we got this great place above our new shop. It's huge!" He smiled warmly, probably thinking about their place. I smiled at George, happy for him.

He continued to speak after a few seconds of silence. "Katie," He spoke seriously now. "please make up with my brother. I know it's probably his fault and all," He smiled goofily at this, and I couldn't help but giggle. "but just _please _try to see wherever it is he's coming from. He's really upset—downright _miserable_." Another wave of guilt washed over me, and I felt the tears coming. I blinked furiously to keep them from falling in front of George, and he came over to give me a hug.

"Aw, Kates, don't _cry _on me!" He glanced around nervously, not sure of what to do. "Come on, dear, I mean, I know he can be a prat and all, but—" I sniffled loudly and cut him off.

"—Oh, _George, _its not _that_!" I wiped some tears away. I was just one big sack of emotions lately, and I hated it. "It was all _my fault, _you see, I was just so, so _stupid_, and—" I couldn't even finish what I had been trying to say, I was crying so hard. George wrapped his arms around me tighter, and eventually my crying slowed down a bit. I felt like a child.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Kates." I sniffled and nodded against his chest.

"He hates me, doesn't he George?" I asked softly.

George pulled away from our hug and looked at me, stern faced. "Don't say that, Katie." I nodded stupidly. "He cares about you. Too much, I'm afraid..."

I straightened up and wiped the tears from my eyes. "George, what is that supposed to mean?"

He smiled down at me. "Nothing, dear. Just me rambling on again." He pulled me into a one-arm-hug and I smiled up at the freckle faced man. "Just _remember,_ okay?"

I was confused greatly by this, but nodded my head once again. "I will, George. I'm trying."

It was his turn to nod his head. "I know, Kates. I know." He hopped up off the bed and turned towards the door. He looked at me with a smile on his face. "So, want anything to eat? I'm _starving_!" I laughed and shook my head. George was _always _hungry, that much I knew.

He shrugged and walked towards the door. "Suit yourself. I'm off to grab a bite to eat." He flashed me a smile. "See ya later, Kates." I smiled warmly at him and he waved.

"Thank you, George." He nodded, and out the door he went.

And so there I was, alone once again. What was I to do now? I couldn't leave the hospital, and there was no way I could figure how to get in contact with Fred so I could apologize. I felt horrible for how I acted last night, and I needed to set things right. I cared to much about him to stay mad over something this stupid.

So what did I do? I sat there in my bed, not being able to get up and _do _anything, in fear that one of the nurses would scream at me to get back in bed. I smiled at the memory two days ago.

_I had just woken up early in the morning_—_not even Fred was here yet. I really had to go to the bathroom, and I couldn't find a nurse in sight anywhere. Itching to move around and put my legs to use, I shakily swung my legs over the edge of the hospital bed. My bare feet touched the cold floor, and I slowly got up. I gripped onto the bed for support, my legs feeling extremely shaky from their lack of use the past week or so. Achingly slow I shuffled my feet one after the other on the floor, never letting go of the bed. _

_Finally I had released the bed and tried to stand on my feet. That was a big mistake, because the minute I did my legs gave out and I grabbed around for what was around, knocking over a lamp on the bedside table over. The lamp shattered and I slumped to the floor, trying to push my weak body back up. _

_Hearing the sound of the shattered lamp an elderly nurse came running in to check on me. She looked frantically at my missing body from the bed, but immediately found my slumped figure on the hospital floor. I smiled up timidly at her, and she gave me a stern look, clicking her tongue at me. _

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now what do you think you're doing out of bed, dear?" She scuttled over to me and helped me back on my feet. _

_I shrugged my shoulders once I was back in my bed. "I had to go to the bathroom." I blushed at this embarrassing fact and she smiled at me. Suddenly a wheelchair was by her side, and the elderly nurse helped me in it, wheeling me to the bathroom. _

_Once back in my bed, the nurse placed a glass of pumpkin juice next to a new lamp on my nightstand. "Now Miss Bell, please don't hesitate to call next time you need help getting out of bed_—_that's what we're here for." I nodded sheepishly at her and she went to go attend to other patients. _

I sighed and lay my head back in the large white pillows of the hospital bed. I was so restless just waiting here, not being able to _do _anything. I needed to get out of this bloody bed and walk, to use my muscles. I wanted to not rely on others for my memories and for help to just walk a few feet. I sighed. Most importantly I needed to speak to Fred, and I needed to do that _now_.

As if I had willed him into the room by the power of my mind, the door to my room opened timidly, and in poked an all-too-familiar freckle covered face. A smile broke out across my face, and despite my weak body, I threw the covers off of me and half-ran half-stumbled to Fred. He caught me as I lunged at him, and I started to cry, tightening my hold on him.

"Oh, Fred—" I cried into his chest. "—I'm so _sorry_!" I tucked my head further into his chest, and I was relieved that he didn't pull away from me. That must be a good sign.

I heard him chuckle softly. "What are you doing out of bed?" I looked up at him through watery eyes and smiled. "Didn't you learn your lesson after last time?" I laughed at his bemused expression and leaned my head against his chest once more. He didn't _seem _mad.

"Fred, I'm _so sorry. _I shouldn't have—" I was speaking quickly and softly to him, but he cut me off.

I looked up at him. "Hush now, don't say that." Suddenly he scooped me up in his arms lazily and I did my best to suppress a shriek of surprise.

He walked back to my bed and placed me down softly. Sitting down next to me, he lay a soft kiss on my forehead. "Don't apologize." He whispered against my forehead. I blushed at the close proximity between us, and I was glad he couldn't see. "I should be the one apologizing to you—I was being such a _prat_." I giggled and he looked down at me, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Forgive me?" I could feel his warm breath on my face and all I could do was squeak out my agreement. He laughed and pulled me into his arms once more. I was more than happy to be there, and I snaked my arms around his waist.

"Good, because I missed you. I don't like fighting with you." I smiled and looked up at him, my head still leaning on his chest. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I don't either. And I'm sorry, too." He shook his head at this and my brow furrowed.

"Don't say that, I was wrong."

"No, Fred, _I _was wrong."

We stared back at each other for a minute and I couldn't help but laugh. "Are we really going to fight about who's wrong now? I mean, this _is _kinda ridicu—" And then suddenly, his lips were on mine.

My heart sang at the feel of his lips against mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, and all too short. I was upset when he pulled away after a brief moment, but still excited about our kiss. I had never felt anything like it before—it was wonderful. It felt _right_.

Fred rested his chin on top of my head, still holding me against his body. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that." He breathed.

Now what did he mean by that? He was talking as if we'd never kissed before. Surely we have, I mean, we _were _boyfriend and girlfriend.

I pulled away enough to look at him, my face looking confused as ever. "What do you mean?"

He looked around confused for a moment, and appeared at a loss for words. "Um, well—" his eyes darted around a bit and settled back on mine. "—you know, we haven't kissed since, um, your accident, right?" He let out a nervous laugh, and I stared back at him suspiciously.

"Right.." Why was he acting so strange lately?

He flashed a smile at me, pretending like nothing was wrong. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something." He seemed suddenly serious, all joking aside. This sobered me up from our kiss before, and I tried to focus without thinking back to it.

"Alright, then shoot."

He looked down for a moment, but brought his eyes up to mine, taking my hand in his. "Katie, I was just wondering, if you would, you know, only if you _wanted to_—"

"Just spit it out, Fred. Stop beating around the bush."

"Right, well, okay." His eyes bore into mine, and I blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

Fred cleared his throat. "Katie Ann Bell," He spoke so formally, so _not Fred_. "I love you, and I was wondering if you'd move in with me."

Everything I had expected him to say flew out the window at the sound of his words. My mind went blank, and I'm pretty sure I forgot how to breathe.

"W-what did you say?" Fred looked nervous, almost unsure of himself. Had I not heard him correctly? I prayed to God that I had indeed heard those three little words come out of his mouth, and I hadn't just imagined them.

I saw him swallow. "I..." Poor Fred looked so nervous. "I love you."

The way I felt after he kissed me magnified by itself a thousand times greater. My heart swelled, and I could feel the butterflies flutter about wildly in my stomach. Head reeling, I tried to sober up. Fred just told me he _loved me, _and I was staring at him like a complete idiot.

"I love you too, Fred." Sadness flashed across his face before it lit up. I smiled, and was proud at how confident I sounded at saying that. I loved Fred Weasley.

"Yeah?" He sounded so unsure of himself—like he hadn't heard me correctly.

I nodded happily and smiled brightly back at him. "Yeah."

He let out a relieved laugh, and hugged me fiercely. I pulled him closer to me, and pressed my head into his neck. "I love you, Fred Weasley." I whispered.

I heard his muffled reply against my hair. "I love you too, Katie Bell."


	6. Chapter 6

Fred hadn't left my side for the next three days, and I had some visitors from time to time coming to see how I was doing, and dropping off flowers and chocolates here and there. I was happy to know that more and more of my memory was coming back to me, and please to know that I remembered almost all of my visitors.

Four days after Fred and I told one another we loved each other, a young nurse shuffled into my room.

"Afternoon, dear!" She smiled brightly at me and I returned the gesture. Fred was holding my hand, sleeping in his chair. Her eyes flicked to Fred for a moment before looking back at me. "He never leaves... Does he?"

I shook my head, a smile on my face. "No, he doesn't." I looked over at Fred, so happy that I had someone like him.

"Oh, you two are just _so _adorable! I wish _I _had a boyfriend like that!" The nurse gushed and kept smiling, never breaking eye contact with me. "Anyways," The nurse straightened up, and I saw Fred shift a little in his sleep. "I came here with some good news." She glanced down at her clipboard for a brief moment before looking back up at me. "The doctors are happy to see how fast you're recovering, and they wanted me to tell you that you're free to go whenever you like." She finished her explanation with a warm, genuine smile on her face.

I couldn't believe my ears. I thought I'd be stuck in here for at least another week. This was _great_! I could barely contain my excitement, and bounced up and down in my bed, shaking Fred awake. He moaned a little, but his eyes fluttered open and locked on mine.

"Ugh, what _is it_..?" He looked so tired, and I almost regretted waking him. However, I remembered the good news I had just received, and I grinned at him. Fred looked up to see that we weren't alone, and he smiled at the nurse tiredly. "Oh, um, hello there."

The nurse smiled at him and winked at me. I giggled, and turned to Fred.

"Freddie, I've got some news." He sat up in his chair and seemed to wake up a little. I paused for a moment, wanting to seem dramatic. "I can leave! I'm _free_!"

Fred's whole face lit up and he pulled me into a hug. "That's _great_, love!" I laughed and hugged him back, so happy to get out of this place. My eyes flicked to the nurse, who just stood there, trying not to intrude on our little moment.

After a moment we pulled away, and she cleared her throat. Fred didn't even bother to look at her, but I turned my head to her.

"I, um, have some papers for you..." Her eyes flicked between Fred and I, and I took the clipboard from her. "Since Miss Bell is technically not an adult yet, I'm going to need an adult to sign for her."

Hearing this, Fred glanced up at the nurse and back to me. He took the clipboard and scribbled down his signature where it needed to go. I rolled my eyes. Just because Fred was eighteen, he thought he was a big bad adult now... I mentally snorted at that thought. Right, _Fred, _a mature adult?

Fred smiled at me and handed the nurse the papers back. She took them and smiled at the two of us.

"Well, it looks like everything's in place here." Another smile. "You're free to leave, Miss Bell. You're released from St. Mungo's."

I couldn't help but let a grin spread across my face. I flew into Fred and planted kisses all over his face, too happy to care about anything.

…_...Later that night..._

After getting everything settled at the hospital and letting the everyone know how I was doing, I found myself standing in front of _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _with Fred in the cold January air. It had just begun to snow, and I thought back to trips to Hogsmeade with my friends. One in particular stood out, and I realized that that was the trip I had taken with Leanne—the day I had my little _accident. _

Fred scooped me up in his arms easily and I giggled, trying to talk him into letting me down. He just laughed, and walked into the joke shop, which was now closed for the night. He walked lazily behind the counter and into a back room. In there was another door, and he pushed that open with his feet and I saw a flight of stairs.

My eyes bugged out slightly. "Fred Weasley, put me _down._ There is _no way _you are carrying me up those stairs!"

Fred simply rolled his eyes at me. "Katie, _please._ You hardly weigh anything at all. Now just shut up and let me carry you."

I glared and stuck my tongue out at him, pouting in his arms. He let out a loud laugh and bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time.

When the bloody hell did Fred get so strong?

Arriving up at the twin's flat, I noticed that George was absent. "Where's your brother?"

"Which one?" Fred smirked.

I rolled my eyes and hit his arm lightly. "_George, _obviously. You two still live together, right?"

Fred nodded and we walked into the living room. It was cozy, and it fit Fred and George. There were two loveseats, a coffee table with random papers strewn across it, a bookshelf, and some plants here and there. I cocked an eyebrow at Fred, motioning to the boxes and trunk laying in the middle of the room.

"Kates, you obviously think George and I wouldn't have grabbed your stuff—didja?"

"When did either of you have the time to go to Hogwarts and grab my things?"

Fred plopped down on the couch and hung his feet of the arms lazily. "'Lic and Ange sent it. We filled them in with what's been going on." I nodded and made a mental note to thank my two friends when I saw them again. "Oh, and they told me to tell you they say hello, and that they'll miss you and all that other crap."

I stuck my tongue out at Fred who just laughed at me, pulling his hands to rest behind his head. I made my way over to my boxes to begin unpacking some things. Kneeling down, I undid the top of one of the cardboard boxes on the floor.

I sifted through some books and other knick-knacks when I stumbled upon some pictures.

Smiling, I pulled out pictures one by one. Some were stills, and others were memories caught in the moment, forever replaying that scene over and over again.

My heart swelled a little at one of me and my family a few years back before they had died. I had my hair thrown back in a sloppy ponytail, and I had just unwrapped a new broom for Quidditch. I hugged my parents excitedly, and they laughed at my excited face. I placed that back in the box safely, and pulled out the next.

This picture was taken back in Gryffindor common room back in third year. Lee Jordan, Angelina, Alicia and I were all lounging around the common room, studying for some test. Angelina had her head on Lee's lap while reading a book, and he kept glancing down at her while blushing. Alicia and I were silently giggling at the two of them, trying to keep our attention on our books. I smiled happily, actually _remembering _when this happened.

I looked back at Fred and gestured to the picture in hand, smiling giddily. "I _remember _this!"

Fred laughed lightly. "Good, good!"

I put that picture back in the box, eager to grab another in hopes of triggering more memories.

The next frame I grabbed was of our old Quidditch team—the year Gryffindor won the House Cup. We were all piling on top of one another, shrieking with laughter and hugging one another senseless. Ange and Alicia were hugging each other, jumping up and down excitedly like two little school girls. Fred and George were boosting me up on their shoulders, spinning me around as I laughed loudly. Oliver Wood looked close to crying as he held the Cup, smiling from ear to ear.

_My heart felt warm and happy at the memory. I was hot and tired from the game, and Fred and George ran up to me, scooping me up on their shoulders. _

"_Go, go, Gryffindor! Go, go, Gryffindor!" The twins sang together and began to spin me around wildly. I shrieked with laughter, elated that we had finally won the Quidditch Cup. All of our hard work had paid off, and Oliver could graduate in peace._

_I looked over to Angelina and Alicia who were shrieking and babbling to one another about the game, jumping up and down, gesturing wildly. I laughed harder at this, and tried to get the twins to let me down, but they ignored me._

_Oliver Wood had finally achieved one of his dreams to win the House Cup before he graduated from Hogwarts. He was set to play for Puddlemore United in the fall, and he looked like he would break out in tears of joy at any given moment as he hoisted the House Cup in the air for all to see. I vaguely remember Collin Creevey shouting at us to hold still for a decent picture, and I was brought back to reality. _

I heard Fred laugh at me from the couch. "Remember, love? You said you were going to be sick after George and I put you back on the ground."

I nodded eagerly up at him, clutching the picture tightly to my chest.

"I _do_! I _remember, _Fred!" I was so happy to be remembering so much in one night.

Almost throwing the picture back into the box, I grabbed hungrily for another. I pulled another frame out of the cardboard box, and I felt my heart thud against my chest at this one, falling slightly.

It was our group at the Yule Ball—Lee with Alicia, George and I, and Fred with Angelina. Lee was holding Alicia's hand happily, but kept stealing glances over at Ange. George and I had our arms hung lazily around one another, grinning from ear to ear. And Angelina and Fred were in the middle of the group—Fred standing behind Alicia, his arms snaked around her waist from behind, Angelina giggling furiously.

My heart fell looking at this picture, and I started to remember the night in pieces.

The pieces of memory weren't very visual, more of feelings. I remember laughing and being out of breath as George and I danced like maniacs that night. I was upset about something, but I pushed that aside. I racked my brain for what I was so upset about, and it slowly dawned on me at what I was feeling.

I was jealous. My eyes flicked to Angelina and Fred's happy faces staring back at the picture, and my heart felt heavy. I was jealous that I wasn't at the ball with Fred, and Angelina was.

Odd. Why would Angelina be at the ball with Fred instead of me? Weren't Fred and I going on back then?

"Fred?" I didn't turn to look at him, still staring at the picture I held in my lap.

"Hm?"

"H-how long have we been going out for again?" I tried my best to keep my voice steady.

He took a moment to answer, and I still had my back turned to him. "Oh, um, a little over two years now."

I did the math mentally in my head, calculating when we had gotten together. My brow furrowed as I stared at the picture before me. If Fred and I had been going out for a little over two years, I would be the one with him at the ball—not Angelina. Why was Fred lying to me about how long we had been together before?

And then it hit me. As if someone had turned a light switch on and the room flooded with light, everything hit me all at once.

I remembered saying goodbye to my parent's at King's Cross Station, and meeting the twins and Lee Jordan on the train to Hogwarts.

I remember detentions with the twins in Snape's office, scrubbing cauldrons clean, making fun of Snape behind his back.

I remember making the Quidditch team with Alicia and Angelina, and winning our first game.

I remember Hogsmeade trips, and dates gone awry. None of those dates had been with Fred, I recall.

I thought back to when the Yule Ball was announced, and everyone searched frantically for dresses and dates. I remember when Fred had asked Angelina instead of me, and I asked George to make her jealous.

I remember studying in the common room with my friends, and sneaking down to the kitchen with the boys and cutting class.

I recall how I had come across a package that held a certain necklace that cursed me and had me hospitalized for nearly two weeks.

And that's when I started to feel. I felt hurt, and cheated on, and lied to. I was deceived—made a fool of. Was this some sort of sick joke? Was I being punished for some horrible act I had committed?

I took a deep breath and found the courage to speak. "Fred, why are you lying to me?"

I waited for him to reply, still not looking at him. We sat in silence for a few moments before I heard his nervous reply. "W-what do you mean, Kates?"

I turned to look at him, kneeling on the floor, holding the picture in my hands. They shook.

"I said," My voice quivering. "_Why are you lying to me, Fred_?"


	7. Chapter 7

I was too hurt to string this along like I should have done. I _should_ play this out, I _should _make him suffer like I was right now, and I _should _make him feel as embarrassed and horrible as I feel right now, but I _didn't_.

I was never Fred Weasley's girlfriend—I was simply his friend, or so I thought. Friends don't trick their friends into pretending to be in a relationship with the other one. Friends don't lie to each other about things like this, making up lie after lie instead of fessing up the truth. Friends didn't play around with your emotions and throw them aside. Fred obviously didn't get the memo that you don't do this sort of things to your friends.

Fred Weasley—that _prick_—had decided it would be a good idea to string my heart out for all to see. Perhaps he thought it was funny. Maybe he got a good laugh out of it—I know _I _hadn't.

I was furious beyond reason right now. How _dare _he do this sort of thing to me! I was so upset that I my hands began to tremble. I slowly brought my head up to look at him, my eyes menacing.

Fred sat nervously on the couch, still in his lounging position. His eyes darted back and forth warily, and finally settled on mine. His voice shook, but just barely. "I-I don't know what you mean, love."

I snorted and glared at him. Was he _still _going to pretend? "I can't _believe you, _Fred." I spat. He looked nervously at me, unsure of what to say or do. His eyes flicked down to me trembling hands, and he spoke shakily.

"Kates, a-are you okay...?"

I laughed at his question. It wasn't a happy laugh, and not even a sad one. This laugh held no amusement in it—no humor whatsoever. It was a menacing laugh. A cruel one.

"Don't 'Kates' me, _Fred_. You know _damn well _that I am _not _okay." I spoke icily now, my voice surprisingly calm, despite my body shaking from fury.

He sat up slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements. He was _scared. _

_Good, _I thought menacingly _he should be scared, if he knows what's good for him. _

"K-Katie, now let's talk about this..." I glared at him from my spot on the floor, too upset to move. He spoke after a moment of silence. "N-now, what exactly did I _lie _about?" He tried to smile, but stopped when he looked at me. He sat there nervously on the couch, half leaning forward, and half leaning into the arm of the couch, away from me.

I laughed again, furious at him. How dare he! "Oh, I think you _know, _Fred." Another laugh. I held up the picture and tilted my head at it. "Now, how long have we been 'dating', _darling_?"

Fred gulped, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He finally found his voice, and spoke. "Oh, um, he-he, about that..." His eyes flicked between the picture I held up and my menacing face.

Another gulp. "You see, Katie, I was _going _to tell you, really I was..." He tried to sound more confident, but his voice still shook somewhat from nervousness.

If possible, my glare deepened, and I put the picture aside. "Oh, you were?" I stood now, too upset to sit. I stared down at him, hands on hips. "When? When were you going to tell me you _lied, _Fred? Hm?" I began pacing back and forth, gesturing wildly with my hands.

"After we got _married_?" I shot him an evil look.

"After we had _children_?" Another cruel glare.

"Were you _ever _going to tell me how you _lied_? How you _deceived me_? How you strung me along for weeks, telling me that you _loved me_?" I stood before him, giving him the most menacing look I could muster. He was pushed up against the back of the couch, staring back at me like a deer in the headlights. "People don't _do that, _Fred. You can't just _pretend _that you love someone for you own _amusement_—"

Anger flashed across Fred's face, and he jumped up from his seat on the couch.

"You honestly thought I was _pretending_?" He spat at me. I was taken aback by his outburst.

I took a step back from him and glared. "Alright, then what do _you _want to call it, Fred?"

His face darkened and he took a menacing step forward. I stepped back and found myself up against a wall. He stood less than a foot in front of me, looking furious.

"I never lied to you about _anything, _Katie." His voice was like ice, and the look in his eyes scared me.

I barked out another laugh. "Right, so you mean to tell me that we really _were _going out? Is that it?"

His head snapped around to look at me. "That may not have been true, but everything else was the _truth_." He took another small step forward. Fred's face was about six inches away from mine.

I continued to glare at him. "Oh? And how am I supposed to believe that?" I spat icily. "You _lied _to me, Fred. You don't _do _that."

Fred's face darkened, eyes ablaze. "I _had to, _Katie. Because—" But his voice trailed off, and he looked away from me, taking half a step back.

I kept my eyes locked on him. "Because _what, _Fred?"

Once again his face snapped to mine, and once again it was a few inches in front of mine. His hands were pressed against the wall on either side of my face, and I could feel his warm breath on my face as he spoke. I was trapped. "Because I _love you, _stupid."

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead was attacked by Fred's mouth. His lips moved furiously against mine, and I stood there, unresponsive. It only took me a second to react, and suddenly my lips were moving back just as furiously. I pushed up against him, but he pushed back harder, keeping me pinned against the wall. I moaned as his mouth trailed down my jawline and further down to my neck. My hands found their way into his hair, and I pulled him closer to me.

He nipped at my neck and I whimpered as he made his way back up to my mouth. My lips met his and I bit his bottom lip gently, wanting in. He moaned and his hands were no longer pressed against the wall, but instead holding me up against him. My legs wrapped around his waist and my hands continued to play with his hair, our mouths still battling one anothers.

"Fred.." I moaned out. He moaned back in response. "Fred, I—"

"Shh. I know." He spoke urgently in between kisses, and I just nodded.

Finally we broke apart long enough to speak.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. "_So sorry._"

I kissed him and smiled. "I know. I am too, I'm _so _sorry."

This time he kissed me, more fierce than last time. "No, you don't have to apologize, love. I shouldn't have lied to you. Forgive me?"

I searched his light brown eyes for a moment. They looked back at me, pleading silently. I knew he was sorry. His eyes looked back into mine, so full of genuine _love_. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Yes." He smiled down at me, and his hands cupped my face. "I love you, Fred." And I meant it. I knew now that I loved Fred Weasley. I always would, and I knew that all along, I always had.

He stared down at me, and butterflies filled my stomach. "I love you, Katie." And not a moment too soon, our lips met again in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**** Hello all! So this is the end, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think of this! This took a completely different turn that what I had originally anticipated, but I think it turned out rather nicely, don't you? As always, reviews are ****_always _appreciated, and drop me an idea for any Fratie stories you might have! **

**Also, let me know if you'd like an epilogue to this, because I already have a little idea for it, but I'm not sure if I should put one on. It'd be set in the future, so please drop a review and let me know. **

**Thanks to everyone who read this, and remember...**

**Fratie FTW!**


End file.
